


Peace

by maevesdarling



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Missing Scene, Nipple Play, Past Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: Missing scene for episode 14. What happened after Kat let Michael into her quarters....(...)It was pity, Katrina decided, her hands tangled in Burnham’s short, curly hair, her eyes closed as the two shared a long and passionate kiss... (...)





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write this so here it is. Because let's face it, it's canon. I mean did you see the looks on their faces?!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr; ussdiscoparty

It was pity, Katrina decided, her hands tangled in Burnham’s short, curly hair, her eyes closed as the two shared a long and passionate kiss. They both had to deal with a lot of loss in the past few months. There was Katrina, who had lost one of her oldest friends and part time lover in Gabriel, who’s home planet was currently on the verge of destruction and who had been going non-stop for the past nine months, she hadn’t even taken some time off after her back-surgery, jut went straight back into the chaos and hopelessness that was this war.

And then there was Michael, who had lost both of her captain’s in a short span of time, whose lover had tried to kill her, choke her to death in her own quarters. She was sick of fighting, they both were. And what they really needed was a moment of peace, even if it was just for tonight.

Burnham had pressed herself up against Kat almost immediately after she let her in, there had been a silent dialogue going on between them, they`re eyes roaming each other’s body, a lip biting from Katrina, Michael who slipped into the quarters, only to forget what she originally had came for as she sat down in Katrina’s lap, sharing kisses between them. All that mattered was their intertwined hands and their tongues exploring each other’s mouth hungrily. Michael moaned into the kiss and Kat decided to take this further. 

“Bed.” She managed to say between kisses, but even before Burnham had the chance to get up from the older woman’s lap, she was lifted into the air; her legs came around Katrina’s hips as she carried the younger woman towards the bed, leaving hungry open mouthed kisses on her chest.

Once she reached the bed she let go of Burnham and sat her down. “Go and get comfortable.” She ordered while starting to undress. The trousers went first, and then her tank top and underwear, a shiver ran down her spine, she couldn’t tell if it was because of the cold or the sight of Michael Burnham, lying on her bed, dressed only in her unzipped jacket and her damp underwear, her trousers already off, she must have lost them when they made out in the chair, her eyes following every single one of Katrina’s movements. 

The older woman sat down next to her and started to trace her kiss swollen lips with one finger. “You know, it’s rude to stare.” Michael remarked cheekily. And Katrina smiled. “So eager, aren’t we?” She mumbled before helping the younger woman out of her dark uniform jacket and underwear. She threw them into the room behind her, not caring where they’d land, before focusing her attention on kissing Michael. She stopped once she was satisfied with her work and Michael started to trust her hips into the air ever so slightly to get some friction. “Patience.” Kat scolded her half heartedly. “Of course, sorry Admiral-“

“It’s Katrina.” 

“S-sorry Katrina.” Burnham corrected herself and Kat could feel her chest warming in adoration. She kissed a trail down Michael’s chest and stopped at her breast. Burnham made a little sound in the back of her throat when Katrina started to pinch one of her nipples with one hand; occasionally she swapped between the two hardening buds, or used her tongue to lick them into hardness. “K-Katrina!” Michael groaned after some time, shoving her head further into the cushion. “Shhh, it’s okay. Just relax.” The brunette took this as a sign to stop her ministrations and positioned herself between Michael’s spread tights. She took her time with kissing the soft skin between Michael’s legs up to her knees and then back, before starting to trace lazy patterns into the flesh. She could already see how ready Michael was, her breathing was rigid, sweat started to pool on her forehead. “You’re beautiful.” Katrina said, while dipping one of her fingers into Michael’s wet heat.

The younger woman moaned loudly, which spurred Katrina on to go deeper. She started to trust in and out to stretch her; occasionally she’d crook her finger to rub Michael’s walls. It didn’t take her long to reduce the witty, young woman to stifled groans and moaning. “Do you think you can take more?” Katrina asked after what felt like hours. Michael nodded her head, not able to form a correct sentence. “Yes” 

Katrina inserted a second finger, which made Michael trust her hips against the older woman’s body hungrily. She started slowly, by stretching her some more, before starting to scissor her. Michael had the hardest time to keep silent, the older woman noticed. “Use your voice. You can be as loud as you want to.” 

Again, Michael only managed to nod and for a moment Katrina wondered if she even heard her properly, before she let out a series of loud moans. “Right there.” She pleaded one of her hands came around Katrina’s wrists to hold her in place. “I’m close.”   
The brunette fastened her pace; she used a third finger to stroke Michael’s clit in sync with her trusts and this time Michael didn’t held herself back, but instead let out a series of guttural sounds. “Yes, please don’t stop! I’m going to-“Michael stopped herself midsentence, her body becoming rigid as she came, clenching around Katrina’s fingers. “Shhh, you’ve been so good. Well done.” Katrina praised, pulling out slowly after the younger woman came down from her height. 

Michael slumped down on the bed, breathing heavily. And Katrina went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. “Here.” She held it towards the younger woman. “Thanks.” Michael took it gladly and began to rub the sweat off her body before handing it back to Katrina. “I-wow...” Was all Michael managed to say, nuzzling her face in the crook of Katrina’s neck. “Is everything all right?” 

“Yes, more than that. Thank you.” The younger woman kissed her pulse point before intertwining their hands. “I want to repay you. But, I fear that my experiences are... limited.” Katrina chuckled. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll tell you what to do.” She kissed Burnham’s soft dark hair. She hadn’t expected the younger woman do get to business almost as soon as she said that, but apparently Michael was determined to repay her.

“Okay, what am I supposed to do?” She asked from between Katrina’s thighs and the older woman had to close her eyes for a moment because the sight alone was almost enough to make her cum. “Jesus...” She mumbled under her breath. “First of all, you should start with inserting one finger.” She explained to the dark haired woman, who followed her instruction obediently, her tongue pocking out of the corner of her lips. It was adorable. “Good.” Katrina could feel her becoming bolder as she went deeper, hitting the sweet spot inside of her. “Oh fuck, that’s good. Do that again.” Michael looked up. “What? This?” She asked with played innocent before repeating the action again and again and again. 

It felt like hours to Katrina, she could feel her veins burning with heat, her abdomen felt numb with pleasure. “You’re doing great, Burnham, I think I’m ready for another finger.” She broke the silence and Michael didn’t hesitated before inserting a second finger. She tried to remember what Kat had done to her just a few minutes ago, and started to curl her fingers inward. “Oh.” Katrina said without thinking. “That feels amazing.” The way Burnham moved her hands inside of her remembered her of someone else, but she couldn’t be sure. 

“Faster, please, I fear that I’m not going to last much longer.” She explained, Burnham sat a fast pace that soon had Katrina close to cumming. “Good, very good, now finish me off, please.” The brunette closed her eyes, fully expecting Michael to fasten her pace once more. What she didn’t expect was her tongue slipping in besides her two fingers. 

“Oh f-“She could feel Michael move her tongue inside of her, lapping at her own fingers. She came so hard her vision blacked out for a moment and when she came back to herself Burnham had already pulled out again and was watching her from her place between the older woman’s tights. “So much to not experience.” Kat remarked with a chuckle and pulled her close again. 

“Who taught you to do that?” She asked puzzled, fingers gliding over Michael’s soft skin. The younger woman blushed. “Captain Georgiou...”

“Philippa” Kat hummed. “Of course, I should have known.” 

“So you two were-“She nodded. “It was long ago, we both were still at the academy.” So they finally had something in common. 

“It’s... unsettling to see her face again. After all the time.” Michael nodded. “We mourned her, buried her, and then suddenly she’s back, but it’s not her. Not really.” Michael didn’t respond. “So, what is it you wanted to propose to me?”

The younger woman startled and then sat up straight. “Okay, hear me out...”


End file.
